


say it will be you and me 'til the old days

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Morning is Yuzuru's favourite part of a day.





	say it will be you and me 'til the old days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a bit under the weather today, but this fic just came to me and I thought, why not? I hope you enjoy!  
(Title stolen from 'Always' by Isak Danielson)

Morning is Yuzuru's favourite part of a day.

He doesn't set an alarm clock anymore, unless he has an early flight or other responsibilities. But usually he doesn't have to, years of strict routine programming his body to wake up at a perfect hour to have enough time for his unhurried morning.

So now, he wasn't waking up to a harsh sound of his alarm or his mom knocking to the door with quiet urgency. Now, he was waking up to a muffled sound of a city outside his windows, and quiet chirping of birds; sometimes he would hear raindrops hitting the window, or cat's quiet meowing. But always, with no exception, he would wake up to the sound of deep, steady breathing somewhere close to his ear.

And that's exactly what he's hearing now.

Yuzuru smiles to himself and then slowly turns in Javi's arms so he can look at him in a bright light of summer morning. He likes to spend a few minutes like that, just looking at Javi and not having to hear that he was acting creepy. Yuzuru finds it quite cute, how Javi still gets flustered sometimes while getting much attention, or how he blushes when someone compliments him for longer than twenty seconds. He tends to smile awkwardly, and changes the topic, so Yuzuru really likes these uninterrupted moments he can have while Javi is still sleeping, because there is so much to examine. The way Javi scrunches his nose sometimes, how his eyelashes flutter as his sleep is getting more and more shallow, and new wrinkles around his eyes, that kind that appears when someone smiles a lot.

Javi is so familiar, and so safe, and Yuzuru's chest always grows a little tight with the overwhelming fondness he is feeling.

He gently cups Javi's cheek, feeling the short stubble and making a note to remind Javi about shaving, and then he slowly gets out of the bed, careful and quiet. Javi lets out a sleepy whine and rolls on his stomach, nuzzling against the pillow and sighing contentedly, and Yuzuru bites his lower lip not to laugh.

The first thing he does after coming to the kitchen is feeding the cat, and then he sets the coffee machine up. He usually eats something small while waiting, his stomach growling for food. By the time coffee is ready Javi usually manages to emerge from the bedroom, and that's the case today, as he walks in barefoot, wearing that old pyjama pants that are so loose they might slide down his hips anytime, but he refuses to throw them away.

"Hi." Javi mumbles, and then yawns, not even bothering to cover his mouth, but Yuzuru forgives him, because he likes Javi like that, sleepy and not really fully aware of everything that's going on.

"Good morning." Yuzuru chuckles, turning around to quickly pour Javi a big mug of coffee, a little gesture he knows Javi appreciates a lot.

"Thank you." Javi smiles, sleepy and bright, and Yuzuru shakes his head a little as he pours himself his own cup. He learned how to drink coffee during those years spent with Javi, and he enjoys it now, with a fair amount of milk and a bit of sugar.

They stay like that for a moment, sipping from their cups, before Javi smiles again and puts his coffee away, one hand coming to touch Yuzuru's cheek. His touch is just like his smile, warm and familiar, and so are his lips when he leans in for a kiss. He tastes like sun and coffee, and Yuzuru sighs against his lips, fingers wrapping around Javi's wrist loosely.

That's another part of their morning ritual, a moment of intimacy before they have to continue with the day. It's always hard, to pull away and break the kiss, and Javi whines grumpily, and Yuzuru shakes his head with a fond smile, leaning in for one more short kiss before taking a step back.

"We're on a schedule, you know." he says teasingly and Javi sighs before opening the fridge and looking for something to eat.

While Javi eats, Yuzuru sits with him, still sipping his coffee and going through his phone, checking his email and news, feet resting on Javi's thigh.

"Matteo learned quad sal, finally." Yuzuru announces, scrolling down his instagram "Looking good."

"Good to know my legacy isn't dead." Javi jokes and Yuzuru can't help but smile, because Javi has no idea how much truth is in these words.

The rest of the morning is a familiar affair, cleaning up and dressing up, Yuzuru basically forcing Javi to change from his most rumpled shirt into something a bit more representative. Javi pouts a bit, but Yuzuru knows that he thinks it's amusing, and he's pretty sure Javi sometimes does it on purpose.

Yuzuru doesn't mind.

What he minds though, is the wave of heat that hits him the moment they step outside the house, something he still isn't really used to. It's already hot, despite an early hour, and Yuzuru wonders why did he decide to live in this boiling, loud country. But then he feels Javi taking his hand, fingers linking, and Yuzuru turns to look at him, his heart fluttering when he sees Javi's smile.

Right. That's why.

"Good?" Javi asks, squeezing his fingers, and Yuzuru smiles back.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Or maybe not so much? Don't hesitate to tell me in the comments, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
